Liar
by The Snip
Summary: Et si tout était différent ? Et si tout ce que vous croyez s'était avéré faux ? Et si, derrière les cases d'Hiromu Arakawa, se cachait une autre vérité ? On dit qu'avec des "si", on peut refaire le monde. Supposons que rien ne se soit passé comme cela, que les ennemis n'étaient pas ceux que l'on croyait... T pour mots vulgaires et au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

**Je commence cette fic et j'en profite pour vous informer que les deux derniers OS sur les sept péchés capitaux (Sloth et Pride) seront bientôt en ligne. Je ne pensais pas écrire tant de trucs sur les Homonculus mais en fait ils sont très intéressants à développer, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour eux. Donc voilà pour les présentations.**

 **Disclaimers : Je ne possède pas FMA.**

 **J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.**

 _L'individu leva les yeux sur l'être qui lui faisait face._

 _-Arrêtez, que me voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Considère moi comme étant l'Homme en général. Car c'est grâce à l'humanité que justice va être faite._

 _-Justice ? Comment un monstre comme vous peut-il parler de justice ?!_

 _-Erreur, idiot... Le monstre, maintenant, c'est toi ! Tu n'es plus que le Mal, tu n'es plus que... Des péchés !_

 _Le premier sentit son corps changer, il cria puis disparut._

 **Oui ce n'est que le prologue. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque encore mais je teste...**


	2. Chapter 2

L'Homonculus avança dans la rue d'un pas rageur. Il voulait tellement agir. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Sinon, le plan de Père allait rater. Envy observa ces humains. Pitoyables humains. Ils faisaient semblant d'être bons mais ils ne méritaient que les plus infâmes des tortures. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était de leur faute. Tout était de leur faute. Ils les avaient réduits à des péchés. Des _péchés_. Eux qui étaient autrefois normaux.

-Pourquoi ne peut-on pas tous les tuer, tout simplement...

Une voix l'interrompit.

-Pourquoi ? Car c'est là notre condamnation. Nous sommes destinés à les voir vivre sans agir. Mais notre père va remédier à ça. Tu ne l'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas, Envy ?

Le dénommé Envy se retourna vers une femme assez belle, d'une froideur mystérieuse.

-Non, bien sûr Lust... C'est ce pourquoi on se bat, n'est-ce pas ? Un simple masque, une diversion pour que ces salauds ne viennent pas contrecarrer nos plans.

Ils entrèrent dans un vieux bâtiment, l'homme emboîtant le pas à Lust.

-Sois patient, Envy... Je sais que tu fais partie de ceux qui leur en veulent le plus, mais contrôle-toi... C'est pour bientôt...

Envy serra les poings. Bientôt, hein. Il espérait que c'était vrai, qu'il serait satisfait à la fin de tout ça. Car au fond de lui, il avait le sentiment étrange que quelque chose d'atroce allait se produire...

* * *

Lust gémit. Cette douleur... Cette douleur la tenaillait. Était ce donc pour ça qu'on l'avait dotée d'un corps immortel ? Pour pouvoir la faire souffrir davantage ? Elle en avait assez, elle voulait que cela cesse. Mais il était hors de question de le montrer à son adversaire. Il la méprisait, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre définitivement son honneur. Toute une vie passée à être sans cesse humiliée par ces humains. C'était dans l'attente de la revanche qu'elle avait suivi les plans de leur père. Mais au final, peut-être que vouloir se venger ne valait pas le coup ? Et si c'était ce mauvais esprit que les détritus de l'humanité recherchaient pour prouver que les Homonculus étaient mauvais ? Non. Même si c'était le cas, Père les tuerait tous. Mais elle... Elle, ne serait plus parmi eux.

Elle ressentit une vague de culpabilité. C'était sa famille qu'elle abandonnait. Leur avenir leur appartenait désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux, si ce n'était prier pour eux et garder la tête haute. Avec ce corps, elle pouvait toujours pleurer, on lui avait au moins laissé ça. Mais au lieu de faire ce qu'elle voudrait faire, elle pinça les lèvres et affronta les flammes dévorantes. Dans un ultime élan, elle tenta une dernière attaque. Plus par orgueil qu'autre chose. Bien entendu, cela n' affecta pas le monstre qui lui faisait face.

Elle lui dit quelques mots, pour lui faire comprendre que les Homonculus ne seraient pas davantage humiliés. Elle les laissait derrière elle mais elle leur faisait confiance. Ils allaient gagner. Quant à elle... Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Alors, Lust mourut. Si Roy Mustang avait fait plus attention, il aurait entendu ses dernières paroles : "Je suis désolée. Gagnez." . S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait pu remarquer une larme têtue que l'Homonculus n'avait pu retenir.

Mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Normal. Un Humain se moque d'un Homonculus.

Car ce ne sont que des monstres.

Ils ne peuvent ressentir de sentiments.

Ils ne sont pas humains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, merci beaucoup à Aefka pour ta review !**

-Et moi je vous dis qu'elle peut nous être utile !

Envy regarda Pride.

-Tais-toi ! C'est hors de question qu'elle s'allie à nous !

L'aîné toisa le second d'un air de défi.

-Elle ferait une alliée de poids pourtant.

-La ferme ! C'est une question de principes !

-Pride a raison, trancha Wrath. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit humaine, elle peut nous être utile.

-Mais...

-Je vais lui parler.

Les deux autres Homonculus le regardèrent, surpris.

-Tu comptes lui révéler ta nature ? Demanda Bradley.

Selim sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne dira rien.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard l'aîné revint. Envy, Wrath et Gluttony étaient présents.

-Elle a refusé.

-Eh bah tant mieux ! S'exclama Envy.

Wrath prit la parole.

-C'est dommage, elle aurait pu nous être vraiment utile...

-La ferme ! Hawkeye reste une humaine ! Vous avez déjà oublié ce que les humains nous ont fait ?! Wrath ! Pride ! Gluttony ! Ce monstre qu'on appelle l'humanité a transformé un humain inoffensif, notre père, en ombre, et l'a enfermé dans cette foutue fiole ! Le père des Elric l'en a libéré mais il reste un fucking humain !

Gluttony prit la parole.

-Hawkeye suit Mustang. Mustang a tué Lust...

Il éclata en sanglots.

-Voilà, merci Gluttony ! Vous deux là, le fait de cohabiter avec des humains ne vous réussit pas à ce que je vois !

Père arriva.

-Envy, arrête donc de brailler. C'est vrai, Hawkeye est une humaine. Ne lui demandez pas de s'allier à nous. Elle est la chienne de garde de Mustang, on se doit d'être impitoyables.

Il repartit comme il était arrivé. Envy grommela que de toute façon, tous les humains étaient les mêmes.

-Sauf Elysia Hughes, corrigea Pride. Et Nina Tucker. Quel dommage qu'elle ait été tuée... Et que le père d'une si gentille fille soit mort...

-Arrête avec ton sentimentalisme à deux balles ! J'allais pas laisser Hughes en vie et la fille de Tucker on s'en tape !

-Elles étaient si mignonnes...

-Euh... Pride ? Pride ! Tu deviens un adolescent avec des hormones ou quoi ?!

-Laisse tomber Wrath.

* * *

 _Cinq ans auparavant._

 _-Un humain artificiel ? Mais le livre dit que c'est interdit..._

 _Les deux blonds se regardèrent._

 _-De toute façon même la transmutation humaine est interdite !_

 _Ils tournèrent les pages du manuscrit. Ils arrivèrent à une page où des dessins complétés avec des textes étaient dessinés. L'un d'entre eux représentait une fiole qui contenait une boule flottante avec un œil et des dents. Il était écrit "L'Homonculus après sa confrontation avec l'humanité"._

 _Al et Ed se regardèrent. Les trois pages précédentes avaient été arrachées._

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
